No, You Don't Know
by Anonymous Prick 3
Summary: When defeating Madara doesn't break the gengutsu,Naruto and Sakura are forced to deal with the aftermath of Naruto's confession. When Sakura decides she can't put up with Naruto and claims he has no right, he shows her just how wrong she is. NaruSaku pairing no lemons! Hurt/Comfort
1. Struggle

RTN: Ch. 1

**So I just rewatched Road To Ninja The Naruto movie and I have got to say, as tear-jerking and as happy as it was, there weren't as many precious scenes of Naruto with his family, and I hate that Sakura somehow felt Naruto's pain. Total bullshit, and we all know it! Hell, you don't act mean to someone like Naruto if you know what he's been through. So, I'm going to do just that. Also, there was a shocking lack of fanfics dedicated to this story, and I feel that's just a tragedy. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"And then I proceeded to defeat Madara who was using Menma's body as a vessel Tsunade-sama."

"This is… disturbing. What do you think of this Minato?"

Aware of the fact that Tsunade only dropped the honorific chan when she needed him to be professional, so he chose his next words very carefully.

"Men- Naruto-Chan has more than proven to have Konoha's interest at heart when he went after the man who destroyed Konoha. At least, this is what we can tell the general public. For now though, he hasn't given us a single reason to not trust him."

Naruto tried to hide the flinch that occurred when Minato added the chan that had previously never been present before.

"I see." Tsunade said, with a motionless face. "For now, then, welcome Naruto. Sakura, you're free to return to your apartment, and it will continue to be free until the village is fit to assign you ninja missions."

"Hai Tsunade-sama."

Sakura had to pull Naruto away, who couldn't help but glance at Kushina possessively clutching Menma. Once they were outside the large tent that was acting as the Hokage's current office.

"Hey Sakura, you got your place all to yourself, right?"

"Uh… yeah." Sakura said, not liking where this was headed.

"Offer for me to stay with you already."

Sakura had already screamed Baka and was aiming to club Naruto over the head when he grabbed her wrist rather tightly and stopped her mid-swing.

"Sakura-_chan._ I'm not in the mood and I need a place to stay right now, away from, _them_. Don't make more out of it than there is." Naruto said coldly, looking away from Sakura.

"Uhhhh, alright then Naruto." The pinkette said, rather scared of a serious Naruto, and the fact that he had hurt her. Sakura didn't think to get more angry though, as she could recall the only other time Naruto had hurt her when he had let the Kyuubi take control of him. And despite all that, she felt even more need to be cautious around Naruto now then back then.

"We're here. Open the door."

Her head whipped up to realize that she had her head downcast and was lost in thought the entire trip there. She looked up at her barely standing building and realized that she was lucky to even have a home to come back to.

"Oh, ok. Lemme get that."

"Even in fake realities, Konoha still manages to get destroyed. And there were even more casualties this time. No one to bring back the dead from this."

"That's… awfully perceptive of you Naruto." Sakura responded timidly, not certain how to respond. She walked into her home and sat down on the couch.

He responded with such a simple answer that still managed to give Sakura goosebumps.

"Hn."

"So… Naruto. Do you want to talk?"

"Not right now Sakura. Just head to bed already." The blonde said in that damned monotone voice of his that he'd recently adopted.

"B-Baka!" Sakura screamed, once more taking a swing at Naruto. This time though, he only moved out of the way to let her stumble onto the floor.

"Again, Sakura. Don't make anything more of it than there is. Unless?" Naruto said, with a bit of a smirk playing on his lips as he looked down at a flabbergasted Sakura.

"No. No. Ahhhhh! I liked you more when you weren't as good a ninja."

"Get some sleep Sakura." Naruto said flopping down to the couch and facing away from her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Next Morning**

Sakura had to admit, waking up with someone else in the house, even is she couldn't tell it, felt nice. Not that she was about to let Naruto know that. Although, she had to admit, she fancied herself up a bit before stepping out of her room. The sight she saw was almost enough to break Madara's genjutsu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Achhoo."

"How strange. He never shows any sign of sickness."

"_Yes. Quite odd. What's the matter Tobi?"_

"Be quiet Zetsu. You surely imagined it."

"_Oh, he's feisty today."_

"Don't need to tell me twice." Zetsu said to his other half as he faded away from the grouchy Uchica.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto? Are- are you cooking actual food?" Sakura said, all thoughts straying away from her mind at this amazing spectacle.

"What? You don't think I survived _only _on ramen. Believe me, I tried. Jiji forced me to eat some vegetables now and then, and usually ordered an ANBU to do it too, and boy, did he suck. Just plain out. I ended up learning how to make myself something just to give myself a break."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Achoo."

"Was that a sneeze Kakashi-san? How unyouthful your body is! A few laps around Konoha should ease that cold right away!"

"I'm fine Gai." Kakashi said, trying to keep his gaze on his book and hope that Gai wouldn't go through with his announcement.

"Yosh! You're already delirious! Don't worry friend, I won't be so easy to quit on you!" Gai sayed, grabbing Kakashi's arm and forcing him off towards the closest wall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yeah. Food's ready anyway. Here's your plate, I didn't know what you liked so I went out and bought a lot of things. Stuff's a lot easier for me to buy here. Evem with a destroyed village."

Sakura hadn't really caught most of what he had said as she stared at the feast of food in front of her. It certainly looked tempting after a week of only her favorite dessert for her meals. Had she been paying attention, she would've also seen the small frown on Naruto's face as he sat down and started picking his own food.

"Wow, this is amazing food Naruto. I'm proud of you! Really!"

"Of course, all I have to do is amaze you to get you to acknowledge something about me."

"Whoah? What's with the snarkyness Naruto? You've been like that ever since the Menma thing. Are you alright?"

Looking for a quick way to change the subject, Naruto finally noticed the rather poor condition of the dying plant in the center of the table.

"What's with the death?"

Sakura didn't understand his question until she followed his qaze to what was left of the wilted rose that Sasuke had given her, which had meant the world to her at one point.

"That's just something Sasuke got me."

"Tch, figures. Only in an alternate reality right?"

"Na-Naruto! Look, I get that having been with what you think is your family has been an emotional roller coaster for you! But that does not give you the right to talk like that! You think you're the only one who knows loneliness? I was here the whole week without my parents! I know what it's like, and it feels like what a majority of my childhood felt like! So don't you go and…" By now, Sakura had noticed that Naruto had gone into Sage mode. "Eh, what are you doing?"

"Calming myself so I don't do something stupid to you that I might regret later." Naruto said with an air of tension-filled silence.

"I'm going to say this once, Sakura-chan. You'll be the first of my friends besides the Temme to know this. And before I start that, just realize that Sasuke actually seems to like you in this universe. This, loneliness, you say you feel? Complete and utter bullshit. Not only do you think that you lived my childhood in a week, but you managed to feel alone with an approving village and people actually talking to you. You know what happened when my parents died for my village? It became an S-rank secret that only around 12 people knew. The citizens? Free food? Hah! The only reason I grew so fascinated with ramen was because the Old Man was the only person who'd give me a fair price like everyone else and actually allowed me to eat inside! The bright orange jumpsuits I wore? The only thing I could afford. Every god damn merchant banded together and charged prices Shion would have to think of twice, and that's if they even sold anything to me! Jiji watched after me, but when I finally got my own apartment and away from the damned orphanage full of more adults who wouldn't tell me why they hated me, a six year old child! Villagers would constantly glare and sneer when I was around, and the things they said that they didn't imagine "that thing" could hear. Every adult that would've been associated with our parent's generation, hated me. If they didn't, then they sure didn't mind being indifferent. They warned their children to stay away from me, and I'm willing to bet your's did too. So before you go off and tell me that you know what I went through, think for once in your life!"

And with that, Naruto vanished in a swirl of leaves, leaving a petrified Sakura to consider all that she had just heard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Wow, that speech was hella wicked to write. In case anyone has any doubts, regular writing is White Zetsu, and italic writing is Black Zetsu. How will Sakura react? Not in some gushy bull like everyone else, come on guys! Give me some credit! Next off, Naruto manages to snag some sorta Dad n' Son quality time, sorta. I'll see you all, in the future!**


	2. A Friendly Spar

N.Y.D.K Ch. 2

Naruto wasn't thinking; he was too mad. The entire incident with Sakura wasn't the cause of his anger though. He sat atop the First Hokage's head, pissed off that he couldn't sit on his favorite spot anymore. Mainly, because it didn't exist in this reality. He ran his hands through his own spiky hair, finding that it calmed him down quite a bit, when he noticed he was still wearing the white jacket with the flames he had taken from his "father."

Konoha's number one unpredictable knucklehead couldn't help but smirk; he only flinched a little when Minato appeared out of nowhere.

"Naruto…chan." Minato said rather weakly. Even he knew that the drop of the kun was quite an error.

"Minato-sama. Does Baa-ch, err, Tsunade-sama need me?" Naruto said impassively as he looked out at the village.

"No." Minato said, for once finding himself without words. He found himself rubbing the back of his sheepishly as he looked over to see Naruto looking over at a tree to avoid meeting Minato's gaze. Then he heard the sob.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sakura-kun has no idea. Damn, I already threw in Kun. Just… focus on balancing the nature Chakra Naruto. Focus on the life, the harmony, the…aw screw it. _ Throwing his hands up in the rather infamous cross, Naruto didn't even bother trying to portion his chakra and probably poured in enough for at least a dozen clones.

"So…it's come to this again boss?"

"I'm afraid it has. The kyuubi is asleep, or ignoring me again, and he was never much of a talker anyway."

"Yeah, and talking like this almost makes it feel like we're not weirdoes talking to ourselves."

"You don't have to mention it ass.

The clone rubbed the back of his head with a cheeky smile.

"The easy things first. We're forgiving Sakura-kun."

"Yes, obviously. But you know as well as me that this doesn't mean we'll be forgetting anytime soon."

"It goes without saying. What about Madara?"

"We'll have to wait for him to make his next move. I stole a mission report from Tsunade's tent. Apparently, at some point, Uchiha Itachi confronted and even ran off Madara. The Akatsuki are a mercenary team in this reality, so getting into contact with them won't be too difficult."

"I guess C-ranks will have to entertain us for now." The clone said, finding it funny that matters concerning Madara were easier to talk about than the subject that Naruto himself didn't want to bring up. The clone was an exact copy of Naruto, with not nearly enough time in existence to have any different experiences to even think differently. Yet, on some deeper level, he acknowledged his existence as a tool for Naruto, and even though this tool was almost exclusively used for combat in the ninja world, surveillance included, Naruto had gone off and made it a way to personally cope with his debilitating moments of loneliness and accidently ended up creating a self therapeutic process for himself. The clone's basic instinct to serve "the boss" kicked in despite his extreme reluctance.

"What are we going to do about… "them."

"Ignore their existence until a mission forces us to cooperate with them."

"That's rather harsh bo-…"

Naruto sat in silence as the ninja smoke disappeared. The clone's memories began to swarm him, ending with the final thought, "Bullshit and you know it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minato heard the sob. He was shocked to see Naruto turn to face him, eye lids orange as tears ran down his cheeks.

"Pervy-sensei always told me I got that from you." Naruto said, wiping the snot from his nose as he seemed to stare directly in Minato's soul.

"That's right. You mastered Sage-Mode. You "saw" me do that eh? Besides your Mother's looks, I'm sorry to say I wasn't around to give you anything N-Naruto." Minato said, not quite certain if Naruto would let him touch him, so much as hug him.

"That's not true… The Yondaime, err, you, in the real world, he, his last wish was for "my sacrifice" to be acknowledged by all and that the village hailed me as their Hero. It didn't work. At all, but Jiji made sure I grew up to be a ninja, because of that promise. I also have the Rasengan from you. And the rasen-shuriken by extension."

Minato looked on in wonder as a sense of pride seemed to crawl into Naruto's eyes once more.

"That's…no substitute for a childhood. Naruto…-chan. I… you…"

Naruto looked on as Minato was suddenly the one unable to make eye contact, and he chose to look out over the village.

"You don't have to say it." Naruto said gruffly, also looking out at the village.

Minato managed a weak grin.

"Kushina-kun would kill me if I told her I didn't tell you she wants you back home."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well, there we go, CH. 2! Not much of an achievement, but since it's been a few months since this came out XD With the huge fandom of Naruto, I know that this won't be popping up anytime soon. So maybe around 60K words this thing will take off. So yeah, we all knew that Kushina would still want to see her son, Alternate reality or not. **


	3. What the hell happened?

N.Y.D.K. Ch. 3

Sakura was wondering around the village aimlessly. With all the construction going on to fix the Hokage tower and the surrounding area, not even Shinobi paid any mind to the pink-haired medic. She was in a daze and was beginning to understand why Sasuke choose to train so much.

"Can't think when your whole body's in pain huh?"

Sakura made a face as she realized that in all actuality Naruto probably worked hardest out of all of them. Lee being a close 2nd.

"I guess I really don't know." Sakura said glumly as she went over what Naruto had told her for the millionth time that day. Sakura couldn't help but smirk; a renowned student of one of the three legendary Sannin and here she was on her ass after having ran headfirst into someone in the middle of a mostly deserted road. Her smirk died when she saw the death glare the Hyuuga was shooting her. It turned into a growl when she was roughly pulled up.

"You! Pinky! I know you were with Menma the night of the the attack and you even dragged him to your home after the mission you little slut!" Hinata said, byakugan enhancing her already menacing face.

"I didn't! It's not li…Actually. Yeah. I did. What are you going to do about it?" Sakura said, now giving Hinata a smirk that Guy would surely claim she learned from her hip sensei.

"You little tramp! I'm going to destroy you!" Hinata said before Sakura kicked out of Hinata's grasp.

"Big talk. Little to show for it. If you're serious, let's spar. Take me to the closest training grounds." Sakura said elatedly, glad that Hinata had come along. A spar against her gentle fist always proved to be a fun, if not slightly challenging, act. And right now, Sakura really needed a pick me up.

"They'll need a mop to clean up what's left of you! Alright pinkie, keep up!" Hinata said with a smirk as she shunshined away. Sakura's grin died down a bit but she followed after the lavender haired girl, deciding to not give it too much thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wh-what did you say?"

"You don't need the sharingan to read my lips Naruto. I think you heard me." Minato said with a small smile on his face.

"Kushina-kun…wants…me?"

"How about she tells you herself?" Minato said as he stood to a crouch and touched the stone head, brow furrowed in concentration. Before Naruto could ask what he was doing, Minato looked up and smiled before grabbing Naruto's shoulder.

"Wh-." Naruto tried to say before realizing he was in the middle of a road back in the village.

"Me-Naruto…" A timid voice called out from behind him. Naruto turned around to see Kushina. The sight before him terrified him as Kushina glared at him before smacking him down on the head, sending him towards the floor before she scooped him up in his arms.

"Minato-kun, do you mind?" Kushina said as she glanced around at the various villagers and shinobi watching on in morbid curiosity.

"Of course." Minato said as he walked up to Kushina and laid his hand on hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura slammed against a tree, already healing her shoulder mid-air as she landed roughly in a crouch.

"What the hell happened to the Gentle Lion Fist?!" She screamed out in a mixture of fury and terror. Most of the fury was directed towards the cosmos in general for letting her believe a fight against Hinata would've made her day.

"That bullshit excuse of a fighting style my "clan" use? Sure it's effective, but it doesn't quite reach the levels of…pain I prefer to inflict on people." Hinata said as she cracked her knuckles, already sprinting towards Sakura.

Sakura deadpanned before she slammed her fist into the ground, destroying the ground in front of Hinata who jumped into the air, relentless to rip Sakura a new one. Sakura kicked the loose ground around her and began to flick the chunks of rocks at the air-borne Hyuuga. Choosing to crush the rocks that she couldn't deflect, Hinata sailed through the air to deliver a crushing a blow to Sakura's head. Raising her arms to feign blocking, Sakura grabbed Hinata's wrist and slammed her into the ground, harshly.

"Hi-hinata-kun." Sakura said worriedly

She received a response as a fist slammed into her chin hard enough to make her pain-numbed mind compare the spar to Tsunade's training.

"You bitch. I told you I'd kill you if you touched my Menma!"

Glowing green chakra as Sakura grabbed her unnaturally low hanging jaw. After fixing her dislocated jaw, she noticed Hinata less than a foot away before spinning around delivering a kick to Hinata's fist, followed by two vicious punches to Hinata's right kidney, with a kick to the chest to finish her off. Sakura walked up to Hinata's body, judging just how close to death she may have left the Hyuuga before she knelt down and began to heal her.

"First of all, I didn't sleep with N-, Menma."

Hinata found that the blood in her lungs wouldn't let her talk so she did the next best things and spat a mouthful of blood onto Sakura.

"Second of all," Sakura said with a grimace, "Menma's in some medical tent, being treated for his injuries. Third, how can you still care for him? Don't you know he's the one that-…" Sakura didn't get to finish as she felt a stern grip on her shoulder.

"That's enough for now Ms. Haruno. I suggest you return to your home, I shall make sure Ms. Hyuuga receives the proper medical attention she'll require." An ANBU with a fox's face for a mask said.

With a reluctant nod, Sakura got up and walked away from the ANBU, oblivious to the soul-searing glare Hinata was shooting at the back of Sakura's head, but if she had noticed the glare, there's no doubt she would've seen the burning curiosity in her pupiless eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok guys! Super sorry for the long ass wait, this chapter has been sitting nearly completed forever now! After having loss my glasses at a water park this weekend, even though all of my other stuff was exactly where I left them… I'm having a bit of trouble reading and writing for more than an hour at a time. I have a heavy prescription and the new glasses won't be here for another week. $50, actually a lot cheaper than what I expected my new glasses to cost, so I can't stay too mad. Well, onto the part that actually pertains to the story, Naruto and Sakura's very existence, is pretty much a S-ranked secret. While Sakura is fine, Naruto does have an exact duplicate of himself that'll need to be explained, and telling the entire shinobi world that they're all a lie and Naruto's the only real person there is bound to get him stuck in some insane ninja asylum, which, in all honesy, is probably the end of some ANBU's tanto or something. **


End file.
